


心非木石

by Prismlight



Category: ssrx, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismlight/pseuds/Prismlight
Summary: 肉肉和阿菱的共用停车场





	心非木石

你喜欢我。”

 

高天鹤说这句话用的是陈述句，没带他惯用的各种形容。

 

看不出他现在的心情。仝卓心里蛮忐忑，但脸上还是风平浪静，有点十八岁小年轻死倔的意思。他看着面前高天鹤刚磨的咖啡，厚重的颜色看得他舌尖发苦，沉甸甸，没法打散。

 

“嗯，你来教我们的第一天我就喜欢你了。”仝卓没想到自己表露心迹的地点会在高天鹤家。

 

高天鹤没接着讲，仝卓也只是看着咖啡中心小小的白泡沫圈发呆，回想过去。

 

他想起来高天鹤第一次进他们艺考补习班，头发梳成背头，蓄着小胡子，戴玳瑁框眼镜，穿一件衬衫，上面开满不知名的红黑混杂的花朵。收敛的浮夸，像收起尾羽的孔雀。当时的仝卓刚被上课铃吵醒，混混沌沌抬头看高天鹤，看他新来的小音乐老师。

 

高天鹤显然注意到了这个坐在讲台下面，老师都自我介绍完了还迷迷瞪瞪的男生，于是挑起眼角瞥他一眼，带点不快和严肃。这一眼对仝卓起到的作用与高天鹤的原意背道而驰，他将眼神自觉理解为娇嗔。这导致仝卓在后面选举班长时义无反顾地举手，从此他俩关系开始阶段性升温，阶段性暧昧。

 

仝卓想到这里开始挺回味，像是蝴蝶收集者经年之后看着箱子里落满灰尘的第一个蝴蝶标本，依旧对那只蝴蝶被掐死前的鲜活记忆犹新。他还没说话，眼睛移到高天鹤握着咖啡勺的手指上。

 

他的手指细白，好像不沾阳春水一样。但重点是勺子。高天鹤也许大大咧咧，也许没放心上，总之他还在用着那把仝卓送给他的银质的小勺子。

 

那个勺子本来是高天鹤送给仝卓的，配着一套瓷杯——那是庆祝他分化成alpha的礼物。仝卓当时好无语，杯子，杯具，悲剧。

 

后来他就不在意了，他去办公室时看见高天鹤端了杯速溶咖啡，杯底沉满半黏稠粉末。然后二十二岁的高天鹤看着十七岁的仝卓，半带点求助地撒娇：“仝卓你能帮我借个什么能搅的东西吗？”仝卓好快活好无奈：“你比我更熟啊。”高天鹤没睬他：“诶呀，老师们没在，你帮帮我啦。”

 

于是仝卓费力地找到一把塑料小勺——来自于同桌女生甜品外卖里多余的赠送。高天鹤拿到勺子心情明显晴朗，从抽屉里摸出一颗漂亮的粉色糖果送给了仝卓，准确的说是他把糖果放在仝卓手心，指尖轻轻划过手心留下的瘙痒像赤裸裸地勾引。

 

仝卓把糖攥在手里，看糖从固体变成半固态，从玻璃纸缝隙里逃出玫瑰香。仝卓顿时明白高天鹤送他杯子的寓意——他的风平浪静的日子到头来都化作一场空了。

 

于是第二次去上课仝卓也学着高天鹤手指尖划过手心的方法，把银勺重新送给他。高天鹤一开始只是把玩勺子，直到最后他在仝卓离开之前突兀地起身和仝卓道谢。他动作幅度有点大，以至于仝卓险些认为高天鹤要在办公室当着众人吻他。他们之间距离好近又好远，仝卓能嗅到他洗发水清浅的玫瑰香又嗅不到他丝毫的信息素。

 

他做了班长快半年，连高天鹤是alpha是beta是Omega都不知道，他喜欢这个人是玩俄罗斯转盘，不到最后关头就不会知道自己的结局。当时他是这么想的，现在也是。

 

高天鹤放下了小勺。他看着仝卓，眼神微妙复杂，看得空气里都暧昧。仝卓没忍住要开口的时候，高天鹤就从餐桌的一头走向他。他俩之间的阶段性暧昧到达了巅峰——高天鹤俯下身，嘴唇靠近仝卓的耳朵，湿热的气流刮落仝卓理智也没刮落那几个字带来的效果——他说：“好巧，我也喜欢你。”

 

 

仝卓被高天鹤压在床上时把对方吻得喘不过气。小男生接吻没章法，又带点无师自通的天赋，刚开始他还算是在教仝卓怎么接吻，没一会儿仝卓就反客为主，他的嘴唇被又舔又咬又含，红得直发艳，好像擦了胭脂。他最后受不住了忍不了了，仝卓硬邦邦地抵在他两腿之间，他干脆推仝卓去床头柜摸套子。

 

仝卓有点恋恋不舍，把高天鹤揽下来半伏在他胸前，又在高天鹤脖颈上流连。不蹭不要紧，一蹭他就蹭到了一个隐晦的遮蔽贴。

 

高天鹤伸手想拦仝卓，他有点躁：“别瞎摸。”仝卓没管他，使坏似的用犬齿撕开遮蔽贴，顷时房间里都笼着玫瑰香气。仝卓看着被玫瑰香气熏得满面潮红的高天鹤，嘴唇蹭蹭对方腺体，听见高天鹤喉咙里压不住的传来小猫似的细弱的呜的一声，特意对着他的耳朵说悄悄话：“老师，你是Omega啊。”高天鹤被他放开后自暴自弃，干脆骑跨在仝卓身上，伸手扯开自己的衬衫：“我要是alpha就不用你带那个破套子了。”

 

仝卓也很遗憾，但他用行动证明——他摸出安全套塞到高天鹤手里，再用他人畜无害的下垂眼摆出一个笑，他说的好温柔：“老师，学校生理课没教怎么用，你帮帮我，好不好？”高天鹤哪里不知道他心里那点小九九，瞥他一眼后低下头，手指扣开仝卓裤子扣子，用牙齿衔住拉链拉开。

 

他伸手有意无意地钩起仝卓的内裤边又任由内裤边弹下去，听到啪的一声，才抬头送仝卓一个真真切切的可以称之为纯洁的勾引的眼神——“来和老师好好学。仝卓同学，在这种小热身，我们一般不浪费。”

 

仝卓被他吊的浑身难受，下面滚烫发硬。然后高天鹤低下头隔着内裤替他口交，舌头舔湿一块黑色棉布。他的嘴唇太红太艳太小，空气中混杂的信息素像催情剂，恍惚间仝卓甚至觉得自己在用玫瑰蓓蕾自慰。他一个刚分化的alpha，被这么一挑信息素压都压不住，薄荷味像把刀子，把玫瑰的色情割的一干二净。

 

高天鹤闻到信息素腰一软，险些提前终止教学。他扯下仝卓的内裤，勉强含住仝卓的性器，嘴唇裹住冠头，舌尖在马眼打转。仝卓哪里有这种经验，春梦里的幻想被化作现实，温软炽热的口腔好像是极乐世界，再加上帮他口的人技巧不赖，快感像是在他的大脑皮层跳舞，一步步踩得他崩溃。

 

仝卓缴械的时候高天鹤撤离动作才完成一半，半透明的乳白色液体他含在嘴角唇间。仝卓有点过意不去，伸手想要替高天鹤擦一下，高天鹤却推开他的手，用嘴撕开安全套的袋子，套在仝卓还有点疲软的性器上，又去吻他，残余的精液被他蹭在仝卓脸上。高天鹤结束短促的吻，然后扯下自己的裤子扔到一边，他笑笑说：“物归原主。”

 

 

仝卓顶进去的时候头皮没由来地发麻。他隔着安全套都感觉得到那个隐秘的地方像半融化的温热的胶体，吸吮他的性器，像临摹一样贴合仔细。Omega的后穴被分泌的液体浸得湿漉漉，连润滑剂都和着液体流出来，像孱弱的流水，淌在他的腹肌上。

 

然后仝卓试探着往深处顶了几下，有点不知饕足横冲直撞。高天鹤被他硬邦邦地抵得难受发涨，仝卓又不得要领。他眼尾难受地发红，只好伸手拉住对方的手覆上自己的性器，他嗓子里含着呻吟：“仝卓你帮我弄弄。”仝卓依言照做，高天鹤爽的藏不住声，干脆把手撑在仝卓肩膀上教他找自己的敏感点。

 

高天鹤抬起臀部的时候水都淌在他的大腿上，一道道的。仝卓被眼前的画面刺激得不小——高天鹤平日藏得严严实实的大腿像潘多拉的魔盒，脱掉裤子之后露出的大腿丰腴白腻，略裹着肉，现在又留下水痕，活色生香得要命。

 

仝卓被高天鹤的一对一教学教的青出于蓝而胜于蓝，于是他扶住高天鹤的腰退出来把人摁在床上面对面地操。他抬起高天鹤的腿，浅浅退出来一些又突然抵进去，这个动作可以进到好深，他又吮吻着高天鹤的乳尖，带着啜咬，像是咬吸管头。

 

射的时候高天鹤嗓子里呜呜咽咽，找不到调子，喘息呻吟都支离破碎，像是要脱离这个房间的墙和窗子发散出去。

 

他的后面夹得好紧，裹着仝卓的性器，牵牵连连不放开。仝卓放过他的乳尖，去吻他。高天鹤的呻吟被仝卓堵在唇齿间出不来，偶尔出来也是淫靡得让人面红耳赤。

 

 

仝卓握住高天鹤的脚踝，那里有个小小的纹身，“所以你一直不露脚踝？”高天鹤有点懵，仝卓往深处挺挺，听见高天鹤嗓子里传出摁不住的呜咽声，又说：“纹身。”高天鹤调度出点平淡的声音：“为人师表的，不能教坏学生。”仝卓去吻他耳垂：“那老师就能勾引学生吗？老师我现在在你里面，好烫好软。”高天鹤送他一个笑：“不算，你是愿者上钩。”

 

他那个笑好复杂，是反对是同意是妥协是不屑。仝卓拿他毫无办法，只能用嘴唇和牙齿在他身上留下印记，这是他证明高天鹤属于他的最后方式。至少在印记消退前，他只能遮遮掩掩。仿佛被标记，又仿佛怀孕。

 

 

仝卓最后射出来的时候啄吻高天鹤胸口，他好想让他的小老师身体深处种下他的种子，他好想看他肚子隆起，胸乳白软，他好想看他生产之前攥着他的手，他好想好想，想得心里绞痛。但那太残忍了，血淋淋地残忍，无异于将白鸽剪翅。他只能给这只自由鸟隔出一片辽远的未来，那才是他的故乡。

 

他们之间还有多远？仝卓答不上来。


End file.
